In recent years, a technology related to an information processing device to be attached to a person's head has been developed. Such an information processing device is called a head-mounted display (HMD). An HMD has a function of providing an image to the user wearing the HMD.
Some HMDs are of a type having a display device attached to a temple portion of a spectacle frame. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a configuration in which a display device is detachably attached to either of the right and left temple portions of a spectacle frame.